


Espero tu respuesta

by marceorca



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marceorca/pseuds/marceorca
Summary: Nos situamos 6 años después de la historia conocida, cuatro de nuestras queridas hermanas se encuentran casadas, unas más felices que otras, y la quinta ha obtenido un trabajo donde podrá lucirse. A pesar de que algunas se encuentran cerca entre ellas la comunicación ha sido escasa y han tomado la decisión de compartir sus experiencias por medio de cartas, ya que cada quien tendrá su propia aventura: una vera su amor tambalearse, otra se enfrentara a la vida de una recién casada, otra viajara más lejos de lo acostumbrado, la que le sigue tendrá que hacer frente a su realidad y la que falta, como ya se dijo, tendrá un trabajo que le ofrecerá más de una prueba.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Kitty Bennet/Original Male Character(s), Lydia Bennet/George Wickham
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de este fandom y es el primero que escribo en años, esta principalmente inspirado en el libro original y en la miniserie de 1995, pero con conocer los personajes por la película de 2005 tendrán suficiente información para disfrutarlo. Más adelante tendrá un pequeño crossover con otra de las obras de Austen.  
> Espero que lo disfruten y agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario pues este fic hace parte de un trabajo creativo más grande.

Pequeño prólogo por medio de la descripción de las hermanas

Jane la hermana mayor se casó con Charles Bingley, compraron una casa cerca al condado de Derbyshire para estar cerca de sus parientes los Darcy y los negocios de Bingley siguieron creciendo. Jane mantiene un contacto permanente tanto con sus hermanas naturales, como con sus dos hermanas políticas. Continúa distinguiéndose por su carácter bondadoso y racional, aun mantiene su dificultad para expresar los sentimientos según los que la recién la conocen y a veces parece algo ingenua.

Elizabeth, la segunda hermana, se desposó con el orgulloso señor Fitzwilliam Darcy y aunque al principio le costó acostumbrarse a ser señora de un hogar tan grande como Pemberly, ahora lo hace con más facilidad. Su carácter ingenioso y sincero, le permitió generar una buena relación con su hermana política, acto que le resultó agradable y reconfortante luego del distanciamiento con su hermana más pequeña. Aun conserva su fuerte temperamento y eso a veces le causa disgustos.

Mary, la hija de la mitad, que nunca pudo destacar por lo que muchos la consideraban falta de belleza y personalidad. Decidió tomar un camino diferente al de sus hermanas y buscar sobrevivir en el único trabajo digno para una mujer en su sociedad. Gracias a los matrimonios de sus hermanas mayores pudo profundizar sus conocimientos y en sus propias palabras “explotar sus talentos”, además de conseguir contactos que le han permitido empezar a trabajar como institutriz.

Kitty, la penúltima hija, pasó de ser una niña escandalosa, superficial e ignorante. A ser una dama más recatada, tranquila y educada gracias a la influencia de sus hermanas mayores. Además de conservar la delicadeza y complacencia que siempre tuvo y la hicieron resaltar en algunos eventos. Gracias a todo esto recientemente pudo casarse con un hombre en una alta posición en el clérigo cerca al hogar de sus hermanas mayores.

Lydia, la menor y primera en casarse, continúa resaltando todo lo que muchas personas consideraron defectos cuando era más joven. Sigue activa, chismosa, parlanchina, impertinente y descarada. Su matrimonio fue un escandalo y casi desgracia para su familia, cosa que algunos aun reciente. Adicional a eso, las malas costumbres y actitudes de su esposo han hecho que sus hermanas se alejen de ella. Después de años de matrimonio por fin tuvo un hijo, pero las cosas no han sido tan fáciles como pudo haber imaginado.


	2. Queridas hermanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, la mayor parte de los capitulos tendra un largo parecido a este, pero no son drabbles porque están conectados entre ellos. Por favor disfrutenlo.

18 de abril…

Queridas Hermanas

Les escribo de forma desesperada porque necesito ayuda más que nunca. Mi querido George está en problemas, su paga se ha retrasado y el mes pasado les prestó dinero a nuestros odiosos vecinos, los Darling, quienes decidieron salir de viaje sin pagarnos, por eso acudo a ustedes. Realmente no entiendo por qué mi amado esposo tiene tan buen corazón, hace unos meses también les prestó dinero a otros vecinos, eran escoceses y no recuerdo su apellido, pero seguramente era Mac-algo, y aunque yo no confiaba mucho en ellos, fueron muy puntuales con el pago y hasta pagaron intereses que no sabía que mi esposo les había pedido. Lamentablemente ellos tuvieron que volver al norte y ahí fue cuando llegaron los horribles Darling. No les había hablado mucho de ellos, quería darme el tiempo de conocerlos y pensar que podrían ser agradables, pero desde que vi su jardín me di cuenta de que eso sería imposible y con el tiempo todo se puso peor. Por ejemplo, la señora Darling tiene un sombrero muy feo, es amarillo, con más plumas que un pavo y unas extrañas flores de color chillón, y aunque intenté convencerla de que lo cambiara y se pusiera uno más a la moda, ella continúa usándolo en todas las reuniones, a veces incluso lo trae a las noches de lotería ¿Lo pueden creer? Aunque eso es bueno porque nos da un tema para hablar con mis queridas amigas en las tardes de té. Y eso me recuerda que debo explicarles la verdadera urgencia de esta carta. No tengo dinero para hacer la velada mensual de lotería con las otras esposas de los soldados, la preparo siempre a final de mes así que ustedes tendrán tiempo suficiente para enviarme lo que les pido, realmente necesito hacerla pues las otras esposas adoran mi velada y no puedo decepcionarlas. Por eso necesito que me envíen 500 libras y les pagaría al terminar el verano. También agradeceré que envíen 300 libras más, pues la ropa de nuestro pequeño William ya le queda corta y no puede utilizar solamente la ropa anticuada que le envió mamá la última vez.

Por favor no tarden, Lydia Wickham.


	3. Mis adoradas hermanas

20 de abril…

Mis adoradas hermanas 

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos y aunque esto puede parecer bastante anticipado, deseo invitarlas a pasar las pascuas conmigo. No hemos estado juntas desde la boda de Kitty y realmente deseo que compartamos algunos días. Como hermana mayor deseo verlas y abrazarlas, y aunque quisiera que nuestro encuentro pudiera darse antes, es imposible debido a los compromisos de mi esposo. Los negocios han florecido tanto que es posible que en agosto nos embarquemos hacia Portugal para cerrar nuevos tratos, ambos estamos un poco nerviosos, en especial porque sería el primer viaje desde que nacieron los niños y podrían enfermarse. Debido a que no es seguro que vayamos al continente, nos embarcaremos a la isla de Madeira, hay muchos productos ahí, así que ¿Alguna quiere que le traiga algo en especial? Sabemos que los gustos de los portugueses son peculiares, pero su moda está siendo más llamativa y mi querida cuñada me aseguró que las telas de ese país son mucha más lindas y detalladas que las que se podrían encontrar en cualquier lugar de Inglaterra, todo gracias a los materiales que traen desde América. Piénsenlo un poco antes de responder, igualmente les confirmaré en que fecha iré antes de que acabe el próximo mes, espero que estas cartas lleguen pronto y no vuelva a suceder lo de esa vez que se perdió en el correo durante meses. Además de mis invitaciones quiero aprovechar esta carta para pedirles que escriban más a menudo. A veces tardan mucho en responder y me preocupo, en especial por Kitty y por Lydia, ambas están iniciando nuevos momentos en su vida y sé por las cartas de mamá que ninguna está escribiendo lo suficiente. Quisiera decirles varias cosas más, pero temo que esta carta podría resultar mucho más larga de lo necesario y podría distraerlas del tema principal, invitarlas a que compartamos más así sea por carta.

Espero su pronta respuesta y las quiero, Jane Bingley.


	4. Querida Lizzy

26 de abril…

Querida Lizzy

Debo confesarte que en mis manos terminó una carta que habías enviado a Charlotte y descuidadamente la abrí. Me disculpo por eso, pero alguien escribió en el sobre “para la esposa del clérigo” y creí que era para mí. Sé que no debería preguntar, pero ¿Realmente es tan difícil mantener una casa tan pequeña y simple como la del primo Collins? Según recuerdo la señora Collins era muy inteligente y realmente sabía muchas cosas ¿Cómo le va a costar hacer algo tan pequeño? ¿O es acaso que el trabajo de casa es más difícil de lo que parece? Yo considero que lo he hecho bien, pero siento que tener una sola cocinera y una sola doncella hace que las cosas sean más difíciles. A veces tardan mucho y el otro día intenté ayudarlas, pero realmente mamá nos educó para tener sirvientes y creo que cualquiera de nosotras es supremamente torpe en esas tareas hogareñas. Aún no me siento muy segura de tomar decisiones en la casa, prefiero consultarlo todo con Philippe, pero él parece estar siempre tan ocupado que temo que todo el tiempo lo estoy incordiando, y debido a eso no me atrevo a comentarle que considero que deberíamos buscar una segunda mucama, alguien que ayude a la vieja señora Parker y permita que nuestro hogar este más ordenado de lo que yo puedo dejarlo. Mi carta no solo va dirigida a contarte esto y a regresarte la carta para Charlotte, en realidad quiero pedir tu guía, llevas tiempo casada y eres la señora de una casa con un amplio servicio, supongo que en buena medida es el ama de llaves quien elige al nuevo personal, pero también creo que tú sueles dar el visto bueno para permitir contratar o no a una nueva persona. Se supone que la señora Parker es también nuestra ama de llaves, pero es tan despistada que creo que dejarla seleccionar nuevos miembros para el escaso personal podría ser una mala idea, y estoy segura de que esta es una tarea femenina por lo cual sé que Philippe no tiene por qué elegir esto, así que quiero pedirte que me ayudes a prepararme para realizar la búsqueda de otra mucama. Así cuando deba decirle a Philippe que la contratemos ya estaré lista para entrevistar a alguna candidata y no tendré que incomodarlo con nada, solo informarle. Por favor responde y de nuevo me disculpo por lo de Charlotte, dile que deseo que pueda solucionar las cosas pronto y que espero que el primo Collins le de algo más de calma cuando consiga al nuevo personal.

Te quiere, Kitty Archer.


	5. Mi amada Jane

25 de abril…

Mi amada Jane

Agradezco tu invitación y quiero decirte que será una dicha acompañarlos en esas fechas. También agradezco que me informes sobre el viaje a Madeira, espero que puedan realizarlo sin complicaciones, el coronel Fitzwilliam me comentó que el ejército de su majestad se dirigía hacia allá para apoyar a los aliados, así que todo debe ser tranquilo. Solo me entristece un poco que no vayan a estar porque deseábamos invitarlos a que nos acompañaran durante el verano a Brighton, las niñas están emocionadas por conocer el mar del que hablan algunos de sus cuentos y pensábamos llevar a mamá y a papá, según la última carta de mamá, ella aseguraba que la salud de papá está delicada y la brisa marina podría ayudar a fortalecerlo, aunque creo que estaba exagerando y solo quiere ir de vacaciones. Te pido disculpas por no escribir tan a menudo, Meg ha estado un poco enferma, parece ser una alergia de temporada, además los preparativos de la boda de Georgiana nos han tenido ocupados a todos, debido al rango de su futuro esposo no puede ser una boda cualquiera. Espero poder enviarte la invitación pronto, aunque creo que la boda podría resultar un poco más estrafalaria de lo que a Georgiana le gustaría, pero eso es lo que piden los condes de Huntingdon y lady Catherine, quien llevaba meses sin hacer presencia, pero ahora se está esforzando porque la querida hija de su hermana tenga la boda más perfecta de todas. Creo que mi querida cuñada ha estado un poco agobiada con esto y por eso he tenido que esforzarme por apoyarla, no quiero que enferme por los nervios. Realmente está encantada con su prometido y ha sido educada de la mejor manera para estar con alguien de ese rango, pero esto está resultando más complicado de lo que esperaba. Apoyar a Georgiana, siendo la única mujer que puede hacerlo debido a que no tiene más parientes femeninas, porque las dos sabemos que las mujeres de Bourgh no cumplen con ese papel, por lo que ha resultado estresante. Además, me ha hecho sentir añoranza por ti y por nuestras hermanas pequeñas ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hicimos para preparar la boda de Kitty? No fue tan grande como esta, pero éramos tres ayudando con los preparativos, además de mamá y eso aligeró las cosas. Espero que cuando mis niñas crezcan puedan tener una relación como la que tenemos tú y yo, o como la que me he esforzado por construir con Georgiana. Una relación para apoyarse en momentos difíciles y compartir los felices. No deseo que me traigas nada, si ves algo bonito que le puedas traer a las pequeñas lo agradeceré, por mi parte solo te pido que me cuentes todo lo que vivas durante el viaje y lo disfrutes mucho.

Te quiere, Elizabeth Darcy.


	6. Estimada Lydia

28 de abril…

Estimada Lydia

Quisiera que tu carta hubiera sido preguntándome por mi nuevo trabajo, en el cual me está yendo muy bien y pronto tendré mi primera paga, pero lamentablemente no puedo enviarte más que las 50 libras que adjunto a esta carta. No obstante, quiero darte un consejo, me da la impresión de que tu esposo es incapaz de cuidar a la familia, tal vez ha vuelto a ser un jugador como aseguraban en Pemberley, eso se mencionó la última vez que estuve ahí. Por eso deberías intentar hacer algo para darte un poco de dignidad y comodidad a ti y a tu hijo. Se que debe ser una vergüenza para una mujer casada tener que trabajar, una dama bien desposada no debería tener la necesidad de eso, pero debido a que ese no es tu caso, deberías esforzarte un poco para conseguir algo de dinero con tu propio esfuerzo. Podrías dar clases de bordado a las hijas de los soldados, recuerdo que cuando eras niña hacías unos bonitos, también podrías transcribir cartas, una amiga me habló de esta profesión y no te pedirían mucho para poder ejercerla. No te sugiero que ofrezcas clases de lectura o música, nunca fuiste muy buena en eso y siempre fuiste muy perezosa para practicarlo. Tal vez si lo hubieras intentado un poco tendrías un tercio de mi habilidad, pero siempre te desperdiciaste en vanidades. Si me sobra algo más de dinero cuando termine el mes te lo enviaré, no me disgusta compartir lo que consigo con mi propio esfuerzo, pero no esperes que sean grandes cantidades, yo trabajo para darme una vida cómoda y no para acolitar tus noches de lotería. Sé que mi propuesta de trabajar podrá parecerte vergonzosa, pero estás tan acostumbrada a causar vergüenzas que creo que al final no te importaría tanto. 

Mucha suerte, Institutriz Mary Bennet


	7. Querida Jane

29 de abril…

Querida Jane

La verdad pensé que tu última carta era la respuesta a mi petición, fue algo desilusionante darme cuenta de que no fue así. Sin embargo, mi cariñoso George me recordó que el correo no viaja tan rápido y probablemente mi carta llegó un poco después de que enviaras la tuya. Te agradezco por la invitación y te digo que iré con el pequeño William, tal vez George no pueda acompañarnos, a veces debe hacer viajes de improvisto y aunque le pregunto aún no me da una buena respuesta, pero no me importa ya que sigue siendo mi adorado esposo. Será agradable verte a ti y a Kitty, las extraño y es una pena que no vengan a visitarme. Aunque no tenga una gran mansión como ustedes, mi casa es muy bonita y pasarán un tiempo muy agradable conmigo. La señora Williams, esposa del nuevo coronel del regimiento tiene parientes portugueses, sus vestidos siempre son más brillantes y sus guantes tienen adornos más delicados, la otra noche me dijo que era porque traían materiales excelentes desde América. Agradeceré que me traigas un vestido de satén azul y unos guantes de encaje bordado. Te enviaré mis medidas antes de que partas, aún estoy intentando recuperar mi figura después de que nació mi William, por fin puedo distinguir mi cintura otra vez. ¿Cómo hiciste tú para tener dos hijos y recuperarte tan pronto? Espero que me des tus consejos. También espero que me respondas pronto mi otra carta, sé que eres la más bondadosa de las cinco y yo necesito la ayuda de mi buena hermana Jane. Dale un saludo a los niños y a Charles de mi parte. Por cierto, creo que si los negocios en Portugal salen bien podrás ayudarme un poco más con dinero mes a mes.

Te quiere, Lydia Wickham


	8. Lydia

30 de abril…

Lydia

Es la última vez que me digno a responderte una carta de este tipo, te envié dinero hace menos de un mes. Con vergüenza le pedí a mi marido que me diera algo de dinero para enviarle a “mi querida” hermana que no podía venir a mi boda y él accedió porque se supone que lo regresarías antes de un mes, pero aún no lo has hecho. Quería unos guantes nuevos para la temporada y una chaquetita nueva para verme un poco más distinguida en la iglesia, pero por tu falta de puntualidad con los pagos no pude tener ninguna de las dos cosas. Tuve que darle a Philippe el dinero que me dio para esas compras mientras le decía que fue el dinero que tú nos debías y tuve que tratar de que los remiendos en mi ropa fueran dignos de la esposa de un clérigo. Me has hecho pasar por muchas vergüenzas durante toda la vida y mamá siempre me quitaba mis cosas para dártelas a ti, como los sombreros y collares, pero ya no tengo porque darte mis cosas y mucho menos mi dinero. Se supone que ya eres una mujer casada y una madre, con un esposo gana dinero y que tu deberías ayudarlo a administrarlo para evitar que siempre estés pidiendo. Por una vez en la vida deberías sentir la vergüenza que tenemos todos tus familiares debido a tu comportamiento, y aunque eras mi hermana más querida, no quiero saber más de ti si solo me buscas por el dinero, ya que tampoco es que tengamos tanto. Si Jane y Elizabeth se niegan a darte dinero, cuando son las que más tienen, no deberías molestarnos ni a Mary ni a mí que debemos esforzarnos un poco más para vivir holgadamente. Además, si tanto quieres dinero podrías vender esos feos vestidos que compraste creyendo que estaban de moda, de seguro consigues a alguien con el mismo mal gusto y obtienes algo de dinero para tu noche de lotería.

Es la última vez que te respondo, Kitty Archer.


	9. Apreciada Jane

28 de abril…

Apreciada Jane

Fue muy grato recibir tu carta, a veces temo que te olvides de mí porque no puedo visitarte tan a menudo como nos gustaría. No obstante, siempre estás en mis pensamientos. No estoy muy segura de poderte acompañar en pascuas, recientemente inicié mi nuevo trabajo. Ya asumí que no tendré su fortuna para encontrar un hombre y no voy a desperdiciar mis talentos, por lo que empecé a trabajar como institutriz. Llevo apenas unas semanas y la familia es, no estoy segura de como llamarlos, estrambóticos creo que es la palabra más cercana. El señor es muy amable, pero suele estar ocupado y la señora es tan vivaz y conversadora que a veces me recuerda un poco a Lydia, pero con clase y buenos modales, sobre todo modales. La pequeña a la que estoy instruyendo es un calco de su madre, y estoy segura de que con mi ayuda crecerá para ser la señorita más perfecta de este condado. Como te dije, apenas llevo un par de semanas aquí así que no tengo mucho más que contarte, solo quiero informarte que no tengo certeza de poder ir a visitarte, debido a que no sé si los señores estarían de acuerdo. Aún me estoy acostumbrando al trabajo, así que no quiero que piensen que soy una floja y vayan a despedirme, por lo cual te pido que seas paciente y esperes mi respuesta para el inicio del invierno. Agradezco tu invitación por los productos portugueses, pero no deseo nada, puede que sean cosas bonitas, pero todos sabemos que la calidad de los productos venidos desde América suele ser dudosa y quien sabe, hasta podría traer una de esas muchas enfermedades que tienen ahí. Con eso en mente te recomendaría que dejaras a los niños con nuestros padres, será más saludable para ellos pasar tiempo en el campo inglés, que estar cerca de esa esos lugares tropicales, que deben estar llenos de insectos y peligros incluso antes de pisar tierra. Podrías enviarlos con su institutriz a casa de mamá y papá, además la pequeña Luise podría practicar en mi viejo piano como te sugerí la última vez. Los niños deben ser estimulados desde pequeños, así que no pierdas la oportunidad de hacerlo y tenderas retoños hermosos, pero más importante aún, talentosos.

Gracias por tu carta, Institutriz Mary Bennet.


	10. Querida Lydia

30 de abril…

Querida Lydia.

Tu carta realmente me preocupa, antes de tu última mudanza me habías prometido que empezarías a guardar dinero, en especial para que William no pasara por ninguna necesidad. Que estés pidiendo más dinero para la lotería que para el pequeño, me alarma un poco y me hace preguntarme en qué condiciones están viviendo. Es claro que el señor Wickham ha regresado a sus malas costumbres, de seguro no prestó ese dinero, más bien lo perdió en el juego y te mintió. Creo que es hora de que te des cuenta de que él te miente y de que tú dejes de gastar tanto dinero en cosas banales y te concentres en lo que importa. Pues esa forma de vivir, andar pidiendo dinero a tus hermanas, no es buena ni para ti ni para tu hijo, podría llegar un momento en el que pasen por verdaderas dificultades y nosotras tal vez no podremos salvarte, aunque nos gustaría. Olvídate de las noches de lotería y cuando tengas una situación económica más estable, que el dinero que consigan sea más que el que gastan, podrás volver a ellas. Mientras, y si te importa más tu vida social que el bienestar de tu hijo, podrías hacer tertulias o pequeñas reuniones con menos invitados para seguir sonando entre las esposas de los oficiales, pero sin entrar en bancarrota. Por mi parte, solo puedo enviarte 100 libras para que las gastes en la ropa de William, sabes que el señor Darcy detesta dar dinero que pueda resultar en las manos de Wickham, así que por favor no dejes que este dinero llegue a él. No puedo enviarte más debido a que recientemente realicé mis gastos personales y 100 libras es la única cifra razonable que pude reunir. Por favor gasta esto en mi pequeño sobrino, no seas tacaña con él, es verdad que ya la temperatura es más alta, pero las noches aún son frías y la temporada de lluvia está presente, por lo cual él podría enfermar y tendrías que gastar dinero en un médico. Ya no eres una niña y no tienes más tiempo para seguir jugando a serlo, hay alguien que depende de ti y lamentablemente, debido a la distancia, no podemos hacer mucho para apoyarte en este proceso. No quiero sonar como que te hago un reproche, pero por última vez quiero intentar ayudarte a que entres en razón antes de que tu situación empeore. 

Considera todo lo que te he dicho antes de volver a escribir.

Te quiere, Elizabeth Darcy.


	11. Mi querida Lydia

1 de mayo…

Mi querida Lydia.

Aquí te envío las 300 libras para la ropa de William y alguna ropa en buen estado del pequeño Charlie, sabes que mis cuñadas me ayudan a escogerla así que su ropa siempre está a la moda. De seguro le quedará bien a William y le ayudará a estar abrigado en lo que queda de esta temporada. Hazme saber si la ropa le queda bien, para que la próxima vez pueda enviarte ropa de verano y el pequeño pueda estar fresco en la siguiente estación. No voy a esconder que me preocupa un poco tu situación ¿A caso en la última carta no me habías dicho que George había prestado dinero y que por eso no habías podido comprar mitones para William? Se supone que era algo de una sola vez y lo había hecho por una emergencia, o eso te entendí, y que por eso nuestra querida mamá te había enviado ropa. Creo que deberías posponer un poco tus noches de lotería, por lo menos hasta que tus vecinos regresen y paguen el dinero que les deben, además, creo que la comodidad y seguridad de William debería ser una prioridad mayor que los eventos sociales. Tal vez aún no te acostumbras a él, eso me sucedió a mi cuando nació Luise, me sentí un poco ajena a ella, como si ella no fuera mi bebé, aunque tenía claro que le había dado a luz y durante todo el embarazo la esperé con ansias. Por más de que me sentí extraña con ella, no estoy segura de cómo describirlo correctamente, tal vez me sentía como si fuera el bebé de alguien más, nunca la aleje y eso hizo que pronto esa extraña sensación desapareciera y mi amor por ella explotara en mi pecho. Solo puedo recomendarte que hagas eso, pasa más tiempo con el pequeño y pronto te darás cuenta de que la alegría que regalan los hijos es mayor a la que puede ofrecer cualquier evento social y no querrás gastar tanto tiempo en eso, sino que preferirás usarlo compartiendo con él. Si los negocios en Portugal salen bien, tal vez pueda darte un poco de dinero mensual, pero antes quiero que demuestres que puedes manejarlo como es debido, no gastar todo en una noche y mucho menos de lotería. También quiero que demuestres que a la hora de utilizar el dinero la comodidad del pequeño irá primero, lo que él necesite, en especial durante estos meses, es lo más importante.

Por favor avísame si la ropa le va bien

Te quiere, Jane Bingley.


	12. Querida Jane

26 de abril…

Querida Jane

Perdón que no fui a verte en el último mes, aún me estoy acostumbrando a la vida de casada y nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil. Tener que administrar un hogar y estar atenta a que mi esposo este cómodo cuando vuelve a casa o que no le falte nada cuando debe salir temprano en las mañanas, es más complicado de lo que nunca pude pensar. Aunque creo que no debería ser excusa para que no te visite a menudo, debido a que vivimos relativamente cerca, pero no quiero distraerme de mis deberes como esposa durante estos primeros meses. No sé si nos sea posible visitarte durante las pascuas debido a que, a menos que venga un obispo de Londres, Philippe tendrá que oficializar las misas del condado. Más adelante te avisaré y debido a la cercanía con nuestras residencias no tardarás en saberlo. Agradecería mucho si pudieras traerme algún encaje o tela suave de tu viaje, aunque me he esforzado por ser recatada, como tú y Lizzy me enseñaron, extraño los adornos en mis vestidos y pañuelos, tengo claro que al ser esposa de un miembro de la iglesia debo ser más modesta, pero de verdad quisiera un vestido más adornado y brillante para usar en los bailes y las otras reuniones sociales a las que solemos ser invitados. Esas telas no necesitan ser traídas de América, pero agradecería que fueran de la mejor calidad que pudieras encontrar, realmente extraño los adornos bonitos. Espero no estar abusando de tu amabilidad al pedirte esto, en vez de comprarlo yo, pero aún no tengo claro cómo funcionan los gastos de la casa y no me atrevo a pedirle a mi esposo que me cumpla este capricho, tal vez ese dinero sea necesario para algo más y yo lo desperdicie. También quiero aprovechar esta carta para ofrecerme a cuidar a los niños mientras ustedes viajan, realmente quiero a mis sobrinos y me gustaría demostrar que puedo estar atenta a los niños, aunque sea durante una temporada. 

Te quiere mucho, Kitty Archer


	13. Querida Jane

27 de abril…

Querida Jane

Tal vez debí escribirte esto en la carta anterior, pero es una duda que me surgió después y ya era muy tarde para agregarlo a la primera carta, espero no estar molestando mucho al enviarte dos cartas seguidas. El tema que quiero tocar es delicado para cualquier señora y aunque tenía mis dudas antes de casarme por culpa unas cartas indiscretas que me había enviado Lydia, prefiero acudir a ti en vez de buscar consejo en la alocada de Lydia. Desde que éramos niñas escuchamos que para tener la felicidad en el matrimonio era necesario algo más que el amor. Recuerdo que la tía Philips mencionó alguna vez que la pasión era ese otro ingrediente que necesitaba un matrimonio y aunque lo he conversado con algunas conocidas, no tengo idea de cómo se agrega esa pasión. La indiscreta carta de Lydia me hizo tomar colores mientras la leía pues hablaba de hacer “eso” de forma repetitiva y en diferentes ocasiones, también mencionaba algo de posiciones y otros juegos, todo eso me asustó y preferí quemar la carta antes de terminarla de leer. Ahora creo que antes de pedirte esto debo comentarte algo, mi esposo es muy frío y temo que nuestro matrimonio sea débil por eso. Los últimos años me acostumbré a ver tu matrimonio y el de Lizzy, el señor Bingley siempre ha sido amable y cariñoso, en sus palabras, miradas y acciones. Y por otro lado, aunque el señor Darcy sea algo serio y seco, solo hay que ver la manera en la que mira y le sonríe a Lizzy para darse cuenta de que la ama con tanto cariño como tu esposo te ama a ti. Yo quisiera que mi esposo me mirara y me tratara así, que me preguntara algo de mi vida y mostrara algo más de emoción por lo que hago, pues no creo hacerlo tan mal. Por todo eso es que quiero pedirte consejo con eso de la pasión ¿Realmente crees que eso ayuda a tener un matrimonio más feliz? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer que no sean las vulgaridades que mencionó Lydia y no sean realmente degradantes? ¿Es agradable hacerlo o es tan doloroso como la primera noche? Quisiera poder preguntarte todo esto en persona, pero creo que no podría resistir la vergüenza de ver tu rostro y creo que tú tampoco podrías, pero tu expresividad en las cartas es tan agradable que casi siento que escucho tu cariñosa voz cada vez que las leo.

Espero que puedas responder pronto a esto

Te quiere, Kitty Archer


	14. Apreciada Elizabeth

5 de mayo…

Apreciada Elizabeth.

Te escribo esperando una respuesta lo más pronto posible, necesito de tu ayuda, o mejor dicho de la ayuda de lady de Bourgh. Sé que no es prudente escribirle a ella directamente así que te agradecería si pudieras enviarla esta carta que adjunto, y si te responde me envíes la misiva lo más pronto posible. Estoy teniendo algunas dificultades en el trabajo y tal vez una mujer que conoce tanto de institutrices, que hasta las recomienda, pueda ayudarme con algunas dudas. Te pediría ayuda a ti, pero sé muy bien que no permites que la institutriz haga su trabajo, aunque eres una mujer muy capaz Lizzy, las institutrices nos esforzamos para ampliar nuestro conocimiento y ayudar a florecer a las jovencitas de la nación. Durante mi temporada en Londres aprendí muchas cosas de las otras jóvenes que se preparaban y hasta podría asegurar que nuestra contribución a la nación puede ser mayor que la de los soldados. La verdad me hubiera gustado ser profesora, pero siento que en un internado no habría logrado hacer lo suficiente por las señoritas como lo haré aquí con la pequeña Emily. Debo admitir que es una niña algo difícil, tiene mucha energía y prefiere correr por los alrededores ensuciándose antes de sentarse a estudiar, parece ser que es un gusto que heredó de su padre, quien también disfruta de largas caminatas por su propiedad, me recordó un poco a ti y fue gracias a eso que se me ocurrió escribirte. La verdad la pequeña es más joven de lo que esperaba, pronto cumplirá 6 años, pero yo me imaginaba ayudando a una niña de 10 u 11. No estoy segura de poder enseñarle adecuadamente y aunque hay muchas cosas de las que se encarga la señora, se supone que yo estoy aquí para ayudar y debo descubrir cómo hacerlo. Siento que aún no es momento de enseñarle a bordar, podría lastimarse y aunque le encanta escuchar como otros leen, todavía no se ve muy interesada en hacerlo por sí misma. Le gusta jugar con el piano, aunque me da algo de pena que lo haga, pues el instrumento de esta casa es precioso, pero cuando intento enseñarle algunas notas sale corriendo a inventar otro juego. Veo que también le gusta pintar, me avergüenza admitir que no soy muy buena con eso, pero intento convencerla de retratar algunas flores que se pueden ver alrededor de la mansión, sin embargo, prefiere pintar garabatos que ella asegura que en realidad son caballos alados y otras criaturas dignas de la mitología clásica. La verdad me pone bastante nerviosa no saber qué hacer con ella, no quiero perder el tiempo, siento que desaprovechar un solo segundo puede tener graves consecuencias en su futuro, quiero hacer lo mejor para ella y así cumplir con mi deber, pero no estoy segura de poder lograrlo con facilidad. Es por eso por lo que necesito que me ayudes a comunicarme con Lady Catherine, ella debe tener consejos de cómo educar jovencitas o debe poder recomendarme a alguien que pueda ayudar, confío en el juicio de esa mujer, aunque pueda ser algo apresurada, creo que es sensata y tú como esposa de su sobrino también deberías admitirlo. Por cierto, quiero preguntarte si la pequeña Margaret ha practicado la melodía que le enseñé, creo que puede llegar a ser más talentosa que Georgiana y yo juntas, pero eso también depende de que la eduques como es debido, además sé que la señorita Darcy está ocupada con su boda, pero debería ayudar a sus sobrinas ya que sus otras tías no podemos hacerlo. Espero tener tu respuesta lo antes posible, realmente la necesito. Dale mis saludos al señor Darcy.

Te quiere, Institutriz Mary Bennett


	15. Querida Kitty

4 de mayo …

Querida Kitty

No puedo negar que tu carta me puso el rostro de colores y estuve sonrojada durante la mayor parte del tiempo en el que meditaba cómo responder a tu solicitud. Tan rojo estaba mi rostro que el señor Bingley se preocupó e incluso pensó que podría tener fiebre, lo tranquilicé asegurándole que no tenía nada y le pedí que jugara un poco con los niños y luego le dijera a la niñera que los pusiera a dormir. Antes de ponerme con tu tema debo decirte que Charles está siendo un excelente padre, le gusta jugar con los niños y desde que son pequeños los toma en brazos, esa es una de las dichas que espero puedas llegar a tener en tu matrimonio. Ahora después de un tiempo pensándolo, considero que sería mejor que pidieras consejo a Lizzy, ella puede hablar del tema de forma más libre que yo, siempre ha sido más apasionada. Una vez, cuando las dos empezamos a conversar sobre este tema, ella mantuvo una expresión más tranquila que yo, aunque al final las dos estábamos coloradas. Antes que nada, quiero disculparme contigo por no tocar este tema antes, pensé que mamá te había dicho algo más y no creí que Lydia se atrevería a enviarte una carta de ese tipo. Espero que no comparta ese tipo de información con nadie más y entienda la importancia de ser prudente, por lo menos en este tema. Es verdad que la pasión es importante, pero creo que el respeto y el interés mutuo son ingredientes más esenciales, incluso que el amor, para un matrimonio feliz. Sin embargo, creo que tú quieres más que eso, así que ahora volvamos a tu preocupación, la pasión es más que hacer solo “eso”, pero no se puede negar que hacer “eso” es agradable e incluso divertido. La pasión puede estar en cosas tan sencillas como besos y algunas caricias, que recibas a tu esposo con un beso, así sea en la mejilla, es una buena forma de empezar a despertar esa pasión. También perfumarte un poco para acompañarlo en algún paseo y despedirlo de forma especial en las mañanas pueden ayudar a ir construyendo esos sentimientos que deseas. Debo admitir que tal vez para mí esas cosas pueden resultar más sencillas, pues Charles y yo estábamos enamorados desde antes de casarnos, y ser esposos solo ha hecho que esas emociones se expresen y se transformen en algo más fuerte. Sé que tus sentimientos por Philippe no eran tan fuertes, pero, te repito, puedes construirlos por medio de esas pequeñas acciones, y como te darás cuenta ninguna de ellas son cosas vulgares como las que dijo Lydia. Con respecto a tu última pregunta, si tú también estás disfrutando no te va a doler, recuerda que es importante que le des un hijo a tu esposo y que debido a eso tendrán que hacerlo varias veces por deber hasta que estés en cinta, pero si los sentimientos llegan a surgir podrás hacerlo por placer y el dolor será lo último que sentirás. Esto que voy a proponer podrá ser incomodo y te sugiero que practiques frente al espejo hasta que logres decirlo, pero debes pedirle a tu esposo lo que quieras que suceda, pedirle que lo hagan un poco más, por lo menos hasta que logres concebir, y así también podrás aprender más sobre hacer “eso”. Puede que nada de lo que haya dicho resulte realmente, pero inténtalo. Compartir con tu esposo esa intimidad y deseo hará que conozcas mejor al hombre y te sientas mejor a su lado. Espero haber respondido tus inquietudes, si tienes más, no dudes en compartirlas conmigo y te prometo que te buscaré algo bonito durante mi viaje, tal vez un sombrero que puedas usar para salir y unos lindos guantes para cuando te inviten a algún evento.

Te quiere, Jane Bingley.


	16. A las cuatro

10 de mayo…

A las cuatro

Debo decirles que se han vuelto unas mujeres crueles y groseras, en especial tú Kitty, ser una mujer casada te ha cambiado. Yo fui la primera en casarme y sigo siendo una buena hermana, estoy para ustedes, les doy consejos y les envío regalos, más de lo que ustedes a mí. Mary, para la boda de Kitty te presté mi sombrero más nuevo y tardaste dos días en regresármelo, eres una envidiosa y cómo se te ocurre sugerirme que haga algo tan vulgar como trabajar, soy la esposa de un militar y no puedo rebajarme. Jane no quiero vivir de tu caridad, la ropa usada no es lo mejor para mi bebé y el hijo de la señora Darling tiene un traje parecido por lo cual usarlo me haría la vergüenza de la ciudad. Señora Darcy, que su esposo sea el mayor maleducado de Derbyshire no es razón para despreciarme así, yo quiero mucho a mi cuñado y ya no permito que mi George diga cosas sobre él, pero tú no sabes pedirle a tu esposo que se comporte y solo inventas mentiras. George solo cumple con su trabajo y es bueno con sus amigos, nunca hace nada malo y solo juega en las noches de lotería, por eso sé que eres una mentirosa. 

Kitty:

Pensé que éramos las mejores hermanas, pero me has demostrado que en realidad no me querías. Te pido ayuda y solo me respondes “es que mi Philippe esto… y mi Philippe aquello… y es que soy la esposa de un clérigo… y es que debo verme bien en la iglesia” ¿A caso es posible verse bien en una iglesia? La ropa que usas debe ser la más aburrida del mundo y para eso no necesitas vestidos nuevos, además a qué clase de eventos puedes estar asistiendo, de seguro tu esposo no sale de la iglesia, ni te deja salir. Me da la impresión de que es un hombre amargado y no te presta atención y por eso no agradeciste mi carta sobre como “montar el semental” porque de seguro ni lo haces. 

Mary:

Que vayas a ser una solterona amargada no te da motivos para querer que yo me rebaje, aun no entiendo cómo te atreves a trabajar. Ya te había dicho que conocía un sargento que estaba desesperado por una esposa, tan desesperado que de seguro hasta te aceptaba, pero te niegas a las oportunidades. Además, yo también soy talentosa, en mis noches de lotería canto y todos me felicitan, pero como tengo más destreza en relacionarme, solo me envidias y siempre lo has hecho. Espero no le digas eso a nadie más porque no está bien que quieras que las señoras respetables nos rebajemos a trabajar y a sentirnos orgullosas de eso como esas mujeres alborotadoras que se están reuniendo en Londres. 

Jane: 

Ya te dije que no quiero vivir de tu caridad, quiero que mi bebé tenga ropa nueva y adecuada, tus cuñadas tienen mal gusto y por eso siempre que van a bailes usando esos accesorios ridículos. No deberías dejar que vistan a los niños y no entiendo cómo te atreves a decir que no quiero a mi William, desde que lo tuve en brazos mi mundo solo gira alrededor de él, solo me preocupo de que esté sano y feliz, también por eso quiero asegurarme de que esté bien vestido, pues no quiero que piensen que lo descuido dejando que use la misma ropa que los demás, o peor aún ropa usada. 

Señora Darcy:

Ya le dije lo que deseaba decirle, solo desearía que no se hubiera convertido en una mujer orgullosa y arrogante como su mal educado esposo y pudiéramos seguir siendo hermanas cariñosas como siempre. Acepto su dinero solo porque me parece mal educado regresarlo y nunca más le escribiré porque ya no quiero relacionarme con una familia así.

La verdad no quiero volver a saber nada de ninguna de ustedes, ya no quiero que sean mis hermanas, ni las invitaré a nada porque solo me harán quedar mal.

Estoy muy ofendida, Lydia Wickham.


	17. Querida institutriz Mary Bennet

12 de mayo…

Querida institutriz Mary Bennet

Antes que nada, debo decirte que me da la impresión de que sigues emocionada con tu trabajo y eso realmente me da alegría, nunca creí que te dedicaras a eso, pero creo que tu deseo por hacerlo es lo suficientemente fuerte para causarte la misma dicha que me provoca a mí ser la esposa del hombre al que, se supone, amo. Sin embargo, me ofende un poco que quieras hablar con Lady de Bourgh antes que preguntarme a mí. Al igual que papá creo que las institutrices no son muy útiles, pero luego de hablarlo con Fitzwilliam y Georgiana, pude admitir que una mujer que se esfuerza por enseñar puede ofrecerles algunos conocimientos a mis hijas que yo no. De hecho, iba a pedirte ayuda, pero cuando tomé la decisión tú nos informaste de que ya te habían contratado y no quería quitarte la oportunidad que conseguiste con tu propio esfuerzo. Si bien aún estoy entrevistando a algunas mujeres, me niego a aceptar a cualquiera que recomiende lady Catherine, son mujeres demasiado estrictas y tal vez no dejarían que las niñas disfruten de otras actividades, como yo me he esforzado porque lo hagan. Además, me he dado cuenta de que el consejo de la nodriza puede ser más útil para elegir a la candidata adecuada que pedirle a la tía de mi esposo. Nadie pasa tanto tiempo con las niñas como la señorita Barrow, sabe cosas sobre ellas que ni si quiera yo sé y eso aún me tiene ofendida, pero creo que es útil. Me confesó que Meg está intentando leerle a su hermana, aunque al parecer solo repite el cuento que yo les leo todas las noches, y también me dijo que tiene una extraña fascinación por las flores. Por lo cual considero que debo buscar una institutriz que le ayude a aprender a leer y la motive a conocer un poco más sobre las flores, podría llegar a hacer lindos bouquets si alguien le enseña. Por otro lado, la pequeña Charlotte, aunque aún no sabe ni pronunciar bien su nombre, adora cantar cuando Georgiana toca, intenta seguir su ritmo y a veces juega a tocar el piano, creo que ella podría ser el talento que tú quieres, pero para eso también necesito alguien que tenga las habilidades musicales para ayudarla. Si te preguntas porque cambié de opinión con respecto a eso, porque sé que dirás que me conoces y que no puedes creer que la opinión de los Darcy haya sido suficiente para que yo piense diferente, debo decirte que las cosas están algo caóticas aquí en Derbyshire y he tenido que ayudar a mi esposo en más tareas de lo que esperaba, y eso me ha hecho descuidar un poco a las niñas. Realmente quiero que aprendan todo lo posible aunque aún sean pequeñas, por eso planeo buscar alguien que les enseñe y las acompañe, además la nodriza pronto se va retirar debido a que sus servicios ya no serán necesarios, y creo que puede ser difícil para ellas acostumbrarse a una niñera y luego a una institutriz, mejor que se preocupen por conocer a una sola mujer. Así que, retomando tu preocupación, si tienes la posibilidad habla con la nodriza o la niñera de la pequeña, ella podría darte mejores consejos sobre qué hacer con la niña de lo que podría decirte cualquier conocida de lady de Bourgh. No obstante, para que no te preocupes ya le envíe tu carta a la tía de mi esposo y es posible que te responda directamente, pero si no lo hace, te enviaré su respuesta en cuanto la tenga en mis manos. Espero me comentes más de cómo va tu trabajo y si puedes agradecería que me enviaras los nombres y las direcciones de las conocidas que hiciste en Londres, las cuales creas que podrían ser buenas para tus sobrinas.

Te quiere, Elizabeth Darcy, señora de Pemberly.


	18. Querida Jane

18 de mayo…

Querida Jane

Me disculpo si mi carta fue imprudente, mi último deseo era incomodarte, pero realmente deseaba comentarlo contigo. Espero puedas leer esta carta antes de embarcarte y debo decirte, obedecí y practiqué las cosas frente al espejo antes de hablar con él. Philippe se sorprendió, pero se ha hecho más cercano y eso ha sido agradable. Debo confesar que también le escribí a Lizzy y su respuesta me hizo tomar más colores que la carta de Lydia, probablemente se debe a que el señor Darcy aún me parece intimidante y leer lo que dice nuestra querida hermana es increíble. Quiero decirte que ella no fue vulgar y se mantuvo comprensiva, pero tal vez fue más explícita de lo que debería o por lo menos lo fue más que tú. Lamentablemente no puedo evitar que siempre que intento poner en práctica uno de sus consejos, mi cuerpo aumenta de temperatura, mis mejillas se sonrojan y Phillippe se niega a hacerlo pues cree que estoy enferma, así que sigo practicando con eso. En su carta, Lizzy menciono algo sobre el vino que puse en práctica, con mucha discreción logré que mi esposo bebiera de más y tuvimos una noche más agradable que cualquiera. Eso también me dio otra cosa buena, al día siguiente a Phillippe le dolía la cabeza y debido a lo atenta que fui, él pudo notar, o eso me ha hecho entender por sus comentarios, que soy una mujer cariñosa y realmente está feliz de que sea su esposa. Creo que los sentimientos están surgiendo y van más allá de la pasión, pues el otro día me trajo flores y debido a la temporada en la que estamos consiguió algunas fresas, las cuales me regaló diciendo que recordaba que le dije que me gustaban. Yo olvidé cuando le dije eso, pero conversando con mi nueva amiga, la señorita Talvot, recordé que eso se lo comenté en nuestro primer paseo a solas, no puedo creer que él lo mantuviera presente, pero que lo haya hecho y que me haya dado un regalo tan especial hizo que mi corazón se acelerara como si hubiera estado caminando por un largo rato. También quiero contarte que hice otra amiga, la señora Coulter, como puedes notar por su apellido es extranjera, pero ella y su esposo llevaban tanto tiempo viviendo aquí en Inglaterra que ni si quiera tienen un acento que los delate. Lo que sucede con ella es que me ha ayudado a aprender un poco más sobre cómo manejar un hogar y en sus propias palabras “seguir siendo mujer además de esposa” no entiendo del todo a qué se refiere, creo que es una mujer un poco liberal, pero me parece divertido conversar con ella. Te cuento esto porque ella me regaló una cinta nueva para mi sombrero, es de un naranja brillante que pensé que no podría usar para ir a la iglesia, pero Phillippe dijo que resaltaba mis ojos y que si quería usarla estaba bien, eso me hizo muy feliz y creo que de momento no necesito un nuevo sombrero. Espero que las cosas sigan funcionando así de bien, creo que todo se ha hecho tan ameno que hasta puedo asegurar que por fin soy más feliz que Lydia, aunque no quiero sonar engreída afirmando eso con respecto a la que una vez fue mi hermana más querida, no puedo evitarlo. Realmente te agradezco y siempre agradeceré que hayas respondido mi carta a pesar de su delicado tema, me has ayudado más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Por favor si puedes ver esta carta antes de marcharte agradecería mucho que solo me trajeras los guantes, no quiero incomodarte más.

Te quiere y agradece, Kitty Archer.


	19. Mi adorada Jane

17 de junio…

Mi adorada Jane

Lamento enviarte esta carta cuando tu fecha de partida es tan cercana, pero la desolación que siento en estos momentos me hace querer tu consuelo así sea por medio de un par de líneas. Realmente no deseaba preocuparte y pensé que podría esperar a tu regreso, pero los últimos días la situación ha sido tan dolorosa que no me quedó más que acudir al papel y a la tinta para compartir mis preocupaciones con mi hermana más querida. En mi última carta te comenté que el señor Darcy estaba actuando extraño, reprendió a al mayordomo por servirle whiskey después de la cena, como si no lo llevara haciendo todas las noches del miércoles durante más de un año, y se molestó con su asistente de cámara porque le puso una camisa que yo remendé y él decidió mantener en su armario. Cuando eso sucedió yo le dije que la remendaría como una broma, pero él la aceptó de buen agrado e incluso la había usado sin ningún problema hasta ese día. Te dije que esos comportamientos eran extraños, pero pensé que había sido algo de un solo momento, ahora me doy cuenta de que eran el primer indicio de que algo le sucedía, lamentablemente aún no entiendo qué es lo que le sucede y solo puedo pensar que ya no me ama como solía hacerlo. No quiere hablar conmigo, me evita cuando busco que conversemos después de las comidas, cuando quiero comentarle sobre las cartas que nos han llegado, me dice que si no es algo oficial no debería molestarlo con eso, que yo soy la señora y que desde que me conoce he demostrado ser muy independiente, así que puedo responder las cartas sola, por eso tuve que enviar la respuesta a la petición de Bingley hace unas semanas. También lleva tiempo dándome la espalda al dormir y las últimas noches ha decidido dormir en su despacho pues según sus palabras soy una parlanchina que no lo deja descansar, pero todo el tiempo que llevamos de casados siempre compartimos unos minutos antes de dormir hablando sobre nosotros y nuestro día. Aunque eso me ha resultado anormal y molesto, es su actitud con las niñas lo que realmente me ha dolido. El otro día Margaret estaba buscando florecillas en el jardín y luego se sentó a hacer una corona para Georgiana; Meg está empeñada en que hará la corona perfecta para que su tía use el día de su boda y sea la princesa más hermosa de todas, creo que será duro para ella saber que los condes ya eligieron la tiara que usara la novia debido al rango de la boda, es bastante más ostentosa de lo que le gusta a mi hermana, pero sabe que no tiene voz para opinar sobre ese aspecto. Como te contaba, Meg estaba haciendo la corona de flores y en cuanto terminó quiso mostrarnos su obra, yo la felicité, pero mi esposo la gritó por tener el vestido lleno de tierra, y también regañó a la nodriza por dejarla sola jugando en el jardín. La pobre señora Barrow perdió el color del rostro y trató de explicarle que estaba poniendo a Charlotte a tomar una siesta, y que como Meg suele ser tan obediente le dijo que podía ir sola al jardín, pero eso a él no le importó y siguió gritando hasta que yo levanté la voz. Le dije que se calmarla y le pedí a la señora Barrow que se llevara a la pequeña, quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar y molestar más a su padre, eso me rompió el corazón. Ese evento fue muy duro y aunque después de todo él se disculpó con nosotras, lo volvió a hacer y esta vez la afectada fue la pobre Charlotte. Ese segundo evento fue incluso más confuso, sucedió el sábado. Estábamos disfrutando de la música después de la cena, Lottie sigue cantando cada vez que Georgiana toca y cuando terminaron la pieza, la pequeña quiso seguir cantando, pero mi cuñada debía ponerse a responder su correspondencia. Sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta a complacer a su sobrina, hasta que Darcy empezó a reprender a Charlotte por molestar a su tía, a llamar a la nodriza para que la llevara a dormir y luego apretó su brazo gritándole que se calmara cuando la pequeña comenzó a llorar. No sé bien que pasó después, solo recuerdo que mi mano dolía mientras la mejilla de Darcy estaba roja, Meg sollozaba sujetando la falda de Georgiana y yo trataba de calmar a Lottie, cuyo llanto inundaba la sala. Esa noche dormí con las pequeñas y al igual que ellas las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras me quedaba dormida, al día siguiente busqué a Fitzwilliam para disculparme y aunque aceptó mi disculpa, desde ese día comenzó a dormir en su despacho. Ya no va a despedir a las niñas antes de que se vayan a dormir y ni si quiera está compartiendo con su hermana el poco tiempo que aún se encuentra bajo su cuidado. Me arrepiento profundamente de lo que hice esa noche, pero no iba a dejar que lastimara a mi bebé, y es que todavía sigo intentando entender cómo se atrevió a eso, siempre ha sido el padre más cariñoso y gentil, desde que nacieron las niñas ha sido atento a ellas, además de ser un hombre amable con todos los que están a su servicio, pero ahora parece que un ser extra terrenal lo está remplazando y resulta más odioso e irritante que el hombre al que conocimos hace años en Netherfield. Quiero entender qué le sucede, de verdad que sí, no soportaría vivir el resto de mi vida en matrimonio así, desprovisto de amor y respeto, donde mis hijas no disfruten plenamente del amor de su padre. Esto a veces me recuerda a nuestros padres, sabes que los amo a los dos de todo corazón y que mi relación con papá es muy especial, pero ahora como mujer casada me doy cuenta de que su forma de actuar no fue la mejor, ni con mamá, ni con nuestras hermanas y es justamente un matrimonio como el de ellos lo que no quería repetir. Realmente deseo hablar con Fitzwilliam, demostrarle lo arrepentida que me siento desde esa noche y entender qué le sucede, qué lo ha puesto así, pero no sé si podre lograrlo y a eso se debe la desolación con la que te escribo esta carta. Perdóname por comentarte esto cuando solo debería estar deseándote un buen viaje, pero no sé a quien más acudir.

Disculpa las lágrimas en el papel, afortunadamente no corrieron la tinta.

Te quiere, Elizabeth…


	20. Mi amada Lizzy

22 de junio…

Mi amada Lizzy

Antes que nada, debo decirte que no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, aunque en este momento no puedo hacer nada más que escribirte estas líneas en un intento de darte algo de consuelo. Quiero decirte que para mí hubiera resultado más preocupante enterarme de esto al regreso de mi viaje que en estos momentos, saber que pasaste meses con esta pena y yo no pude decirte nada, hubiera sido una verdadera preocupación para mí. La narración que haces me dejo estupefacta, realmente no suena como mi hermano político, siempre recordaré con algo de gracia aquella vez que estábamos en Pemberly, cuando Charlie y Meg no había cumplido un año, aquella en la que Darcy le estaba explicando a Bingley cómo tomar en brazos al bebé, pues Charles solo se atrevía a cargar a nuestro pequeño si yo también lo sostenía y Fitzwilliam mimaba a su hija casi desde que la vio. Es realmente difícil de creer que ese padre tan amoroso y atento, se haya atrevido a gritar a sus dos hijas y a sujetar a la más pequeña, realmente no puedo creerlo. Hace unas semanas, llegó una carta de tu esposo para el mío, no la leí, pero el señor Bingley me comentó que Darcy estaba buscando un nuevo abogado pues quería descubrir cómo asegurar que una mujer pueda heredar. En ese momento pensé que hablaba de Georgiana, creí que podría preocuparle que debido a su matrimonio podría perder su herencia o algo así, pero ahora pienso que podría estar refiriéndose a las niñas. No dudo que debe haber algo muy fuerte atormentando a mi cuñado, algo debió suceder para que él este comportándose de forma tan errática, aunque tú no lo expreses, quiero asegurarte que él no te ha mentido durante todos estos años, su amor por ti es tan sincero como el mío por Charles y creo que bajo ninguna circunstancia tu matrimonio podría convertirse en uno como el de nuestros padres, tú no lo permitirás así que quítate esa preocupación de encima. Después de pensarlo un poco creo que no conseguirás ninguna respuesta del mismo Darcy, lo que sea que lo agobia debe ser algo tan serio que ni quiere compartirlo contigo, tal vez es más fácil que le preguntes a sus conocidos, deberías escribirle al coronel Fitzwilliam; él podría saber algo. También deberías hablar con su abogado, algo debió suceder con ese hombre para que el señor Darcy le escribiera a mi esposo buscando a otro abogado. Realmente pienso que debes buscar pieza por pieza para entender lo que sucede, hace unas semanas me comentabas que había problemas en Derbyshire y si tiene más preocupaciones además de eso, podría tener un poco de sentido que se esté comportando de tal manera, piénsalo un poco. Quiero sugerirte que, si las cosas realmente se ponen difíciles, deberías considerar ir unos días a visitar a mamá y papá, sabes que mis niños estarán ahí, así que tus pequeñas tendrán con quien jugar y cambiar un poco de aires, así sea solo un par de días, te ayudará a recomponerte y entender de otra manera lo que sucede. Perdona que pasaré una buena temporada sin poder responder a tus cartas, la próxima semana inicia el viaje, así que mañana partiremos a Longbourn para dejar a los niños con nuestros padres y después de eso nos dirigiremos a la costa para embarcarnos, no sé qué me tiene más nerviosa, sí hacer ese viaje o dejar a los niños con mamá sabiendo que los malcriará durante dos meses. En cuanto esté en Madeira y tenga seguridad de la dirección del hospedaje te enviaré una carta para avisar como estuvo el viaje y qué indicaciones postales debes poner por si necesitas escribirme durante mi temporada lejos. Espero que realmente puedas descubrir qué le sucede al señor Darcy, encontrar una solución y seguir disfrutando de tu amoroso matrimonio, yo confío en que lo lograrás.

Te quiere, Jane Bingley


	21. Estimada señora de Pemberley

12 de junio…

Estimada señora de Pemberley

Te pido por favor que no hagas burla de mi manera de firmar, al igual que tú te encuentras orgullosa de ser la esposa de un caballero, yo me encuentro orgullosa de ser una mujer trabajadora y dedicada a cumplir con su profesión. Ahora procederé a explayarme contándote la razón de mi carta, sin embargo, primero quiero agradecerte por tu consejo, tenías toda la razón, la niñera sabe sobre la niña muchas más cosas que la mayoría y he logrado que la pequeña me permita enseñarle cómo se lee una partitura y que intente dibujar las flores en vez de esos extraños seres imaginarios con los que tanto fantaseaba, es el mejor consejo que me has dado en mucho tiempo y sinceramente lo agradezco. Ahora sí, retomando el tema original quiero desahogarme de las locuras que estoy sufriendo por culpa de la señora. Es verdad que es una mujer educada y encantadora, el señor me comentaba que incluso cuando era joven era adorada por casi todo el mundo, sin embargo, tiene un extraño deseo por ser casamentera y desde que llegué ha estado hablando de que se asegurará de encontrar un hombre digno de mí. Al principio lo hacía mientras mencionaba como logró que su institutriz y querida amiga conociera al amor de su vida y que estaba segura de que podría hacer lo mismo conmigo, yo me mostré bastante indiferente y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Verás hace unos días me organizó una cita secreta con un teniente, hay un regimiento en la ciudad probablemente debido a una de las campañas nacionales, y aunque el hombre era muy amable, siempre he tenido mis reservas con los hombres militares, en especial desde que tenemos a uno como cuñado. Personalmente creo que el único que me agrada es el coronel Fitzwilliam, si todos fueran tan amigables y educados como él, tendría una mejor opinión de la milicia, pero seguiría sin el más mínimo interés por los hombres de uniforme. No obstante, para no disgustar a la señora acepté la salida y ahí todo se salió de control. La pequeña Emily decidió que quería acompañarnos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y aunque la madre y el hombre se opusieron, nadie le niega nada a Emily y pronto nos estábamos dirigiendo los tres a la pradera frente a la mansión para tomar un refrigerio en forma de picnic. Al principio estaba muy agradecida con Emily por estar ahí, la niña es tan inquiera y divertida que podía concentrarme en ella en vez de preocuparme por las sosas conversaciones que intentaba entablar conmigo el desconocido. Creo que lo más tedioso de esa conversación es que solo me preguntaba cosas sobre mí, si era hija única, si planeaba ser institutriz mucho más, si creía que mi trabajo era tan importante como el suyo, y muchas cosas más que me resultaron más irritantes que cuando los caballeros presumen sus logros y su orgullo. Como te contaba Emily me dio la oportunidad de ignorarlo, le gusta rodar por el pasto así que empezó a hacerlo, y luego se puso a recoger flores para pintar más tarde cuando volviéramos a la casa, lamentablemente ese hombre seguía siendo muy insistente y se puso a buscar flores con nosotras, mencionando que mis ojos eran tan hermosos como unas margaritas. Ni si quiera era bueno para los cumplidos, recuerdo que en mi juventud leí un libro donde decían que los ojos deben compararse con objetos inalcanzables como la luna o las estrellas, o con ideas más etéreas como el fuego en las noches de invierno o la cálida luz de un atardecer en el varano. No con simples margaritas, si hubiera dicho rosas o alguna otra flor reconocida me habría ofendido menos, pero quién quiere que lo comparen con las simples y sosas margaritas. En ese momento solo pude rodar los ojos mientras seguíamos con la búsqueda, y cuando terminamos de hacer eso me quiso regalar un ridículo ramo que había recogido y agradecí que Emily lo recibiera en mi nombre antes de que el teniente me lo ofreciera. Le he tomado mucho aprecio a la pequeña, si tener hijos estuviera entre mis planes me gustaría que se parecieran a ella, pero la verdad quiero demostrar que puedo hacer más cosas que convertirme en madre. Sin embargo, sé que no puedo expresar eso en voz muy alta y lamentablemente al final de la jornada, el hombre me comentó que le había parecido tan cariñosa la forma en la que me preocupaba por la pequeña, que creía que de seguro sería una excelente madre, ojalá hubiera podido expresarle mis verdaderos sentimientos respecto a eso, pero él habló antes y comentó que deseaba tener la oportunidad de conocerme algo más, lo preocupante de esto es que la señora también escuchó y me hizo aceptar la segunda cita aunque a mí no me resultara llamativa, realmente la propuesta me tomó por sorpresa pues no puedo creer que un hombre quiera seguir con un intento de cortejo cuando se le demuestra que no hay interés. Sé que es una historia larga y la verdad no es de lo que me agrada hablar, pero temo perder mi empleo y por eso no protesto mucho frente a la señora, pero ¿Para qué quiero estar yo con un hombre cuando tengo mi propio dinero y quiero que eso se mantenga así? Mi carta es para pedirte consejo sobre cómo puedo rechazar al pretendiente y convencer a la señora de que todo eso no es necesario. Tú tienes experiencia rechazando a un hombre y debido al buen consejo que me diste el otro día creo que también puedo pedirte ayuda para el tema de hoy.

Te lo agradezco, Institutriz Mary Bennet.


	22. Mi querida Lizzy

23 de julio…

Mi querida Lizzy

Aunque no sé cómo contarte esto, bien sabes que soy una mujer dedicada a su hogar y no un explorador en busca de nuevas tierras, uno de esos que llevaba un detallado diario y escribe algunas cosas que disfrutaría leer es un hombre como papá. Quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para narrarte la experiencia del viaje desde nuestro querido país a esta curiosa isla llamada Madeira. Antes que nada quiero contarte lo que el capitán del barco nos repetía hablando de la isla “esta isla está bajo el gobierno católico de la corona de Portugal, su nombre se debe a las grandes extensiones de madera que poseía y el ejército inglés está ayudando a protegerla para evitar que Boney intente atacar más colonias en su intento de doblegar a las monarquías tradicionales”; te transcribo cada palabra según la recuerdo, ya llevamos dos semanas en tierra y el cambio de paisaje resulta tan abrumador que he olvidado parte de lo vivido en alta mar. No mentiré, ni trataré de negar lo nerviosa que estaba con respecto a subir al barco, pero tuve que esforzarme por mantener mi serenidad natural debido a que necesitaba ser el apoyo de Charles que se notaba más preocupado que yo. Todos sabemos que su majestad tiene la mejor armada del mundo y que nos dirigíamos en un barco de la misma en conjunto con otros nobles y comerciantes, pero tener ese conocimiento no era suficiente para controlar la emoción producida por enfrentar una aventura tan novedosa y puede que peligrosa, nunca creí que montaría en un barco, ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé que vería la tierra desde el mar y debo admitir que eso resultó más impactante de lo que creí que sería, ver como el puerto se va haciendo pequeño mientras el barco avanza es algo irreal. Sin embargo, como te decía me esforcé por mantenerme tranquila, y mientras Charles conversaba con los comerciantes que nos invitaron a hacer este viaje, yo observaba con atención todo lo que podía desde la cubierta. Es magnífico ver como el cielo se confunde con el mar, es verdad que desde la costa también se puede ver eso, pero en un barco rodeada de tanto azul, se pierden los límites y solo las nubes te indican si te encuentras volando o navegando, y el atardecer tiñe de colores tan hermosos el mar que parece una pintura. Realmente viajar en uno de estos transportes es un viaje que nutre los sentidos, además de las maravillas que te comentaba, del cielo y el mar, el olor de la brisa marina es más fresco y penetrante sobre el mar que sobre la arena. Ese olor salado resultaba tan fuerte que incluso sentía el sabor en mi boca, tenía que beber algo de vino cada tanto para limpiar mis papilas de la sal, aunque personalmente no me resultaba tan molesto como a las esposas de los comerciantes, aparte de esas dos sensaciones también están los sonidos. La música de los animales marinos es más sutil que la de los animales silvestres, pero suena tan curiosa como se escucharía cuando vas paseando por primera vez en una pradera durante una noche de verano. Está el sonido de las gaviotas, el de unos colosales animales llamados ballenas, el de los diferentes peces que saltan y todo esto es acompañado por el sonido del viento y las olas chocando con la proa, me resultó tan sublime que no se si estoy preparada para revivir todo eso en el viaje de regreso, pero resulta más agradable que pasar todo el viaje bajo cubierta como hicieron muchas otras de las damas en el lugar. Si bien el viaje fue bastante tranquilo, el capitán nos comentaba que se debía a que durante esta época del año los vientos hacia el sur son mucho más favorecedores, pasamos bastante miedo cuando nos informaron que a lo lejos se veía una embarcación con la bandera francesa, cuando la divisaron nos pidieron a todos los espectadores que nos dirigiéramos bajo cubierta y mantuviéramos la calma hasta que nos avisaran. Afortunadamente nada sucedió, un marinero me comentó que al parecer cuando el otro barco distinguió nuestras banderas cambió la dirección y pudimos continuar navegando hacía nuestro destino. Quiero contarte que a pesar de que me esforcé por tener la mejor actitud durante la travesía, los viajes en barco son tan agotadores que entiendo porque no son una vida para las mujeres. El sol golpea más fuerte, el movimiento es más brusco que el de un carruaje en un camino pedregoso y la comida resulta monótona, aunque llevábamos una gran variedad de alimentos. La verdad deseaba pisar tierra cuanto antes, aunque no esperaba que la isla a la que nos dirigíamos podía ser tan diferente a nuestra tierra natal. El clima es como un día fresco de verano en las mañanas, pero en el resto del día es mucho más caliente de lo que podrías imaginarte, las construcciones son pocas y su estilo es tan difícil de describir que ni si quiera me molestaré en intentarlo, solo puedo decirte que está hecho de esa manera para que el ambiente de la casa sea mucho más fresco y se aseguran de que haya brisa suficiente circulando por los hogares para evitar la presencia de algunos insectos voladores. La ciudad está muy delineada, no es muy grande y destacan el cuartel y la casa donde nos hospedamos, el general es muy amable en prestarnos su hogar y no falta nada. Aunque esta tierra está llenada de militares, más bien parecen colonos y muchos se han mezclado con las aborígenes, supongo que es porque llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver mujeres y puede que a pesar de que sean salvajes, para los buenos hombres es más digno casarse que aprovecharse de las pobres mujeres que ni siquiera conocen su idioma. Tampoco sabría describirte a las mujeres, su piel no es blanca, pero tampoco tiene ese color que poseen los trabajadores de los campos, sus ojos son más grandes y sus facciones menos delicadas. La verdad no puedo evitar pensar en mis cuñadas y lo mal que hablarían de estas mujeres, pero yo no quiero ser así por eso no te cuento mucho más. Como te decía varias líneas antes, esta isla lleva su nombre debido a la gran cantidad de madera que se puede encontrar aquí y es realmente impactante la cantidad de bosque que hay en el lugar. Desde el límite de la ciudad solo puedes ver árboles, árboles y más árboles, realmente es una vista impactante. No he explorado mucho más del lugar, prefiero mantenerme en mi posición como esposa que empezar a ser considerada una aventurera, por lo cual de momento no tengo mucho más que contarte, pero te prometo que en cuanto esté de regreso en casa tendremos una tarde de té y hablaré de forma detallada. Esperó que esta carta llegue antes que yo, tengo entendido que el correo es relativamente veloz por el hecho de que este lugar en un punto militar, pero no puedo asegurar nada. Copia la dirección como esta anotada al final de esta hoja y por favor cuéntame cómo siguieron las cosas con el señor Darcy ¿Lograste descubrir que le sucedía? ¿O por lo menos llegaron a un punto más tranquilo? Estaré atenta a tu respuesta.

Te quiere, Jane Bingley.


	23. Querida Lizzy

3 de agosto…

Querida Lizzy

Temo que mamá te cuente esto antes que yo pueda hacerlo y debido a eso te envío esta misiva para informar mi situación actual. Estoy en espera, Philippe y yo por fin agrandaremos la familia y el terror que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos es casi tan fuerte como la emoción. No quiero usar vestidos nuevos, recientemente había comprado los últimos y esos síntomas tan horribles que me describió el doctor ¿Realmente es todo tan malo? Yo recuerdo haberlas visto tan radiantes a Jane y a ti, pero ahora cuando me veo en el espejo solo me encuentro tan agotada y ojerosa que parece que estuviera bastante enferma. El doctor me dijo que no debía preocuparme, que solo debo reposar y al igual que todas las otras mujeres en mi estado esperar, pero yo no sé si puedo esperar todo el tiempo que se debe, además nunca he entendido cuanto tiempo se espera. Quisiera ir a visitar a alguna de ustedes o que pudieran venir a verme, sé que es imposible ver a Jane en estos momentos, debido a eso agradecería mucho que tú pudieras venir a visitarme, Lizzy, en estos momentos realmente quiero ver a una de mis hermanas. Perdona las lágrimas en el papel, mi estado me pone sensible, pero también debo confesar que quisiera poder ver a Lydia, en el fondo la extraño, durante mucho tiempo fue mi mejor amiga, pero sus cartas vulgares y su forma de comportarse tan poco apropiada me hacen creer que es inadecuado retomar el contacto con ella. Cuando ella quedó embaraza fui la primera a quien se lo dijo, pero creo que las cosas eran tan diferentes en ese momento. Dame tu consejo, Lizzy, ¿Debería volver a hablar con ella, aunque su forma de comportarse podría poner en duda mi decencia? ¿O debería aceptar que perdí a la que durante mucho tiempo fue mi hermana más querida y solo compartir mis alegrías con mis buenas hermanas mayores? No es que vea nada malo en hablar contigo y con Jane, toda la vida les estaré agradecida por el apoyo que me dieron, pero en el fondo a veces extraño las locuras de Lydia, solía parecerme muy divertido. Si no puedes venir a verme en los próximos días, quiero invitarte a una reunión que tendré el próximo mes. El doctor dijo que mi vientre sería mucho más prominente y quiero hacer una pequeña reunión para contarle a mis amigas de mi situación y que no se preocupen por mi falta de presencia en las actividades sociales. No deseo que se intranquilicen por mi culpa y me excluyan de las reuniones, realmente estaba tan emocionada por tener un nuevo grupo de amistades que me entristece la idea de perderlas. Bueno, ahora solo me queda por decir que espero tu respuesta respecto a mi invitación y que deseo que ya todo este bien para ti, pues a pesar de que no me dijiste nada, por la fuerza con la que escribirte la última carta que me enviaste fue claro que algo te molesta, la tinta casi traspasaba el papel.

Te quiere, Kitty Archer


	24. Mi amada Jane

7 de agosto…

Mi amada Jane 

Gracias por enviarnos la dirección correcta. El señor Bingley le había dado una dirección a Darcy y la semana pasada el jefe de la oficina de correos vino a informarnos que todas las cartas que les habíamos enviado hacia Madeira en realidad se estaban dirigiendo a otra colonia con un nombre muy complicado para que pueda escribirlo. Es muy probable que Darcy reprenda a Charles cuando regresen así que te aconsejo que prepares a tu esposo para cuando llegue el momento. Debo decirte que fue Fitzwilliam quien me informó que las cartas se habían perdido, y aunque me resultó abrumador en un principio y él se veía bastante molesto, yo resulté riendo a carcajadas y lamentando la mala suerte que me acompaña en estos momentos, tal vez si hubiera puesto en la carta a “mi bella hermana en la isla de Madeira” hubiera resultado más fácil que te llegaran, pero bueno ya nada de eso importa, fueron siete cartas y muchas horas perdidas que pude haber aprovechado compartiendo con la hilarante familia política de mi cuñada e intentando no reírme con las estrictas normas que los acompañan. Ser noble es realmente complicado Jane, el orgullo que provoca Georgiana acomodándose a esta nueva vida es realmente difícil de describir, pero verla tan feliz cuando comparte con su prometido, hace valer todo ese esfuerzo. Quiero contarte tantas cosas sobre esto, ahora que la fecha se acerca siento que me inunda una añoranza bastante extraña; sin embargo, ese no es el tema de mi carta y espero que podamos compartir un tiempo para hablar de eso en cuanto regreses. Mis motivos para esta carta son otros, creo que en la última te conté todos los problemas que estaba teniendo con mi esposo y creo que mi tono fue bastante más lúgubre que de costumbre, pero espero que en esta notes que me siento mucho más tranquila y feliz de lo que estuve ese día. En esas siete cartas perdidas te narré como me enteré de lo que le sucedía a Fitzwilliam y como lo ayudé a solucionario, pero la verdad todo lo que sucedió fue un proceso bastante doloroso y no quiero rememorarlo por escrito, tal vez si la fortuna me sonríe por una vez, la oficina postal consiga regresarme las cartas y te las enviaré para que puedas entender lo que pasó. Pero como dudo que eso suceda solo quiero decirte que mi esposo fue atacado desde diferentes flancos, unos bandidos intentaron aprovecharse de él por un malentendido con una mujerzuela, estaba bastante triste por la idea de perder a Georgiana, además que estaba preocupado de no poder dejar su herencia a las niñas en caso de que no tuviéramos un varón. Estaba agobiado por todo eso y el muy cabeza dura pensó que era mejor ponerme en su contra que buscar mi ayuda ¿No le había enseñado ya que puedo ser peor que sus otros enemigos? Bueno parece que él no lo aprendió y tuve que poner todo de mí para hacerle entender que mi función a su lado es mucho más que darle hijos. De verdad, sucedieron tantas cosas que una sola carta no es suficiente para contarte todo lo que pasó o podrías llegar a creer que esto es una novela. Lo único que quiero decirte de lo que me sucedió es que ya está todo superado, los que se lo merecían están en la cárcel, Georgiana ya habló con su hermano y yo creo que por fin estoy a la espera de un niño, esto último es un secreto entre tú y yo, cuando regreses voy anunciarlo, pero de momento que esto no salga de esta carta. Ahora quiero decirte que lo que nos contaste sobre tu viaje suena encantador, le leí a las niñas todo lo del barco y ahora quieren ser marineras, estarán encantas de escuchar lo que tengas que decirnos a tu regreso. Yo solo te pido que tengas cuidado con la comida y los insectos, si es verdad que la temperatura es tanta recuerda mantenerte a la sombra y tal vez debas beber un poco más de ese delicioso vino que producen en la famosa isla. Espero que nos llegue pronto la próxima carta y podamos imaginar un poco más de eso que estás viviendo. Realmente desearía que las cosas en el continente se calmaran, hay tanta belleza fuera de Inglaterra como la que hay aquí a dentro y desearía que mis hijas tengan la oportunidad de conocerla. Disfruta del resto de tu viaje para que puedas contarnos más de lo que observes. 

Te quiere, Elizabeth Darcy.


	25. Queridas hermanas

9 de agosto…

Queridas hermanas

Nunca creí que el silencio podría ser tan hiriente hasta que sus cartas dejaron de llegar, solo sé cómo se encuentran por lo poco que me escribe mamá. La falta de cartas me ha hecho notar lo importante que es ese trozo de papel para mantener un contacto y lo mucho que sinceramente las extraño. Sé que exageré al reaccionar de la forma en que lo hice a las cartas que me enviaron, pero ustedes fueron groseras así que realmente me siento afectada. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí culpable por algo que les dije, supongo que es la primera vez, pero realmente lo siento. No pensaba en escribir todo lo que les dije y cuando lo escribí estaba dolida y molesta porque George había prestado dinero de nuevo y William se había despertado de la que se suponía era su más larga siesta. No quería llamarlas como las llamé, no pienso esas cosas de ustedes, solo fue el calor del momento y realmente no volverá a suceder, no soporto más tiempo sin saber de usted. Aunque su fuerza para mantener el silencio y su forma tan cruel de ignorarme sea dolorosa, sé que en parte fue culpa mía y por eso quiero resarcirme, pero no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo. Me gustaría invitarlas a mi hogar, tener una cena y una charla de hermanas, aunque estoy convencida que no aceptaran porque mi casa no es tan grande como la de Elizabeth o Jane. Sería bueno que me dieran una oportunidad por una vez en mucho tiempo. Yo quiero arreglar las cosas, pero ¿Ustedes están dispuestas a hacerlo? Temo suponer cual es la repuesta, imagino que las avergüenzo, aunque no entiendo el por qué, y creo que están molestas, aunque no deberían porque ya ha pasado bastante tiempo. Siempre pensé que cuando nos casáramos seríamos como mamá y la tía Phillips, viviríamos cerca, nos visitaríamos a diario y nos contaríamos todos los chismes. Sin embargo, hemos dejado que la distancia de nuestras viviendas, en especial ustedes lo han hecho, pues yo soy la esposa de un militar y las campañas no nos permiten estar en un solo lugar, entorpezcan nuestra relación y no compartamos tanto como deberíamos. Creo que tienen que darme la oportunidad de compensar lo que he hecho, venirme a visitar antes de que nos reunamos en casa de Jane y demostrarles que realmente quiero arreglar las cosas con ustedes. De niñas compartíamos tantas cosas ¿Por qué no seguirlo haciendo ahora que somos mayores? Les aseguro que si vienen se sentirán encantadas, podré hacer una noche de Lotería para que puedan disfrutar de mis habilidades como ama de casa al atender a sus invitados, les aseguro que les será muy divertido. Por favor, respondan esta carta, no quiero pasar más tiempo sin saber de ustedes, las extraño y si alguna pudiera prestarme 50 libras se lo agradecería mucho, debo pagar un nuevo sombrero.

Las quiere, Lydia Wickham.


End file.
